Sapos
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: No es el primer fic que escribo, pero si el primero que publico. Agradezcanle a mi profesora de literatura que nos puso a trabajar en cuentos XD  Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni el cuento  El príncipe sapo ... que no sé exactamente de quién es.


Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… tal vez no tanto, había una princesa, muy linda sí, pero muy mimada (aunque eso es seguro). Su nombre era Natsumi y tenía dos hermanas: Haruna y Aki. Con Haruna no tenía ningún problema, pero con su hermana Aki discutía todo el tiempo, ya que ambas querían la atención del príncipe Endo… no tengo nada contra él, pero era un poco… distraído…

¡Endo!—decían ambas chicas y él dejaba de jugar con su balón de oro

Buenos días Aki, buenos días Natsumi—respondía el príncipe.

Eh, ¿qué haces?—preguntaba usualmente la princesa Aki (como si no fuera obvio)

Solo practico, amo este nuevo deporte, lo nombraré soccer—decía él sonriendo mientras ambas princesas se derretían (vamos, le decía eso todos los días, ¿acaso no se aburrían de eso?)

Y usualmente Aki terminaba jugando con Endo, ya que Natsumi no deseaba ensuciarse ni maltratarse las uñas (bueno, no me negarán que un buen manicure no sale barato). Pero un día (fatídico, diría yo), el balón de oro se les escapó y cayó en el lago que estaba cerca del castillo. Natsumi corrió detrás del balón mientras Aki y Endo reían regresando hacia el castillo para buscar otro balón. Natsumi miró hacia el lago y se quedó pensando en lo mucho que se lo agradecería Endo si le devolvía el balón.

¿Quieres de regreso el balón?—dijo una voz desde el agua

¡Ah! ¡Un sapo que habla! ¡Auxilio, guardias!—dijo Natsumi gritando aterrorizada

Majestad, ¿qué sucede?—dijo un guardia llegando

Oficial Someoka, este sapo me está molestando—dijo Natsumi señalando al sapo

No, yo sólo ofrecí mi ayuda—dijo el sapo tratando de defenderse

Lo siento, pero esta no es zona de sapos, las princesas lo han ordenado—respondió el oficial Someoka

Esto no está pasando—pensó el pobre sapo, se metió al agua, tomó el balón y lo sacó a la superficie—mira princesa, te doy el balón, pero a cambio tendrás que llevarme contigo al palacio y me dejarás comer en tu platito…

Mi abogado hará el contrato—dijo Natsumi y detrás de ella salió un abogado pelirrojo (sí, es Hiroto)

Muy bien, estando ambas partes aquí, firmaremos este contrato en el que se establece que la princesa Natsumi, que de ahora en adelante se le mencionará como la beneficiaria y el sapo, quien se le mencionará como el prestador de servicio, tendrán un acuerdo. Los términos dicen que usted, la beneficiaria, debe llevarse al prestador de servicios y darle de comer a este "en su platito", dormir "en su camita" y jugar con usted…

¡¿Está usted en mi contra?—replicó Natsumi molesta

No, es lo que procede en este tipo de situaciones según la ley de sapos parlantes, si no lo hago de esa manera podría enfrentar una demanda muy grande y bueno, usted no quiere pasar por todo ese proceso legal… así que firmen aquí, aquí y en esta línea pongan sus iniciales…—dijo dándoles un contrato y señalando los puntos a firmar—hecho esto, señor sapo GS (n/a: las iniciales del sapo, ya se imaginarán a qué corresponde) puede entregarle su balón de oro a la princesa Natsumi.

De acuerdo—dijo el sapo tranquilamente y le entregó el balón, pero cuando Natsumi lo tuvo corrió tan rápido como Kazemaru— ¡eso no estaba en el contrato!

Natsumi entró al castillo y le entregó (por no decir que se lo arrojó) el balón a Endo, se dejó caer en un sofá y trató de calmarse. De repente se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y la pequeña Haruna abrió la puerta.

¿Sí?—dijo Haruna viendo al sapo

Busco a la princesa Natsumi—respondió el sapo muy formal, pero también ciertamente molesto.

¡Natsumi! ¡Un sapo te busca!

¡No estoy!

Eh, mejor pasa, ¿quieres algo? ¿Agua de charco? ¿Moscas?—preguntó Haruna amablemente, pero el sapo le dedicó una mirada mortal—bueno, eres un sapo, supuse que querrías eso…—el sapo le dio el contrato y Haruna lo leyó enseguida—um, creo que estará difícil… pero me encargo de esto… ¡Natsumi, si no cumples con tu contrato le diré a nuestro padre!

Natsumi corrió hacia su hermana y ella le señaló el sapo, Natsumi suspiró derrotada y se llevó al sapo con ella, le dio de comer de su plato y a la hora de dormir dejó que durmiera a los pies de su cama, pero no durmió en toda la noche pensando que había un sucio y pegajoso sapo en su delicada cama.

Al día siguiente tuvo que hacer todo de nuevo bajo la mirada vigilante de su hermana Haruna, sin embargo al anochecer hasta la pequeña Haruna se quedó estupefacta.

Hoy tienes que dejar que duerma debajo de tu almohada—dijo el sapo tranquilamente.

No, el contrato no decía eso, ¡Hiroto!—dijo Natsumi molesta.

Señorita, le recomiendo que lo haga porque así lo requiere el proceso legal del apartado…

Nota mental: despedir al inepto abogado y contratar a Denny Crane—pensó Natsumi, y tomó al sapo y lo puso debajo de su almohada—pero si te sales de la almohada te vas al charco de nuevo—advirtió la princesa y el sapo asintió algo molesto.

Natsumi durmió como un tronco, un poco preocupada sabiendo que el sapo seguía ahí, pero no iba a pasar otra noche en vela. A la mañana siguiente se despertó molesta y vio que el sapo no estaba debajo de su almohada, se dio la vuelta para ver donde se había metido el sapo, pero al darse la vuelta vio a un chico de su edad mirándola fijamente.

Hola buenos días princesa—dijo el chico amablemente sonriendo (cabe poco decir que era muy guapo y que sencillamente una podría perderse en esa sonrisa).

¡GUARDIAS UN PERVERTIDO SE HA INTRODUCIDO EN MI HABITACIÓN!—gritó Natsumi asustada

No espera…

Majestad, hemos neutralizado al intruso—dijo el oficial Someoka al noquear al pobre chico.

¡No!—dijo un chico (con aire de chica, pero chico al fin y al cabo) de cabello azul entrando a la habitación—mi pobre hermano…

¿Y tú eres?

Kazemaru Ichirota, soy el príncipe del reino vecino y cuando supe que había un sapo parlante vine enseguida, pues mi hermano Goenji Shuuya (n/a: si es su hermano, ¿por qué no tiene el mismo apellido?) fue convertido en sapo hace algunos años…

¿Hermano?—dijo Natsumi un poco preocupada volteando a ver al chico inconciente en el piso— ¿Quién te dijo que había un sapo parlante aquí?

Yo, sabía que no había nada normal en ese sapo, y sabía que había un príncipe desaparecido—dijo Haruna seriamente—así que mandé a llamar a Kazemaru, además, él estaba en la lista de pretendientes—dijo sonriéndole coquetamente al príncipe que estaba parado a su lado.

Más tarde, cuando el pobre Goenji despertó, Natsumi tuvo que pedirle una sentida disculpa al príncipe sapo, él aceptó sus disculpas, pero a costo de que se casara con él, solo por molestar; ella aceptó, a final de cuentas el príncipe no era nada feo… Haruna raptó al príncipe Kazemaru… y Endo y Aki formaron un equipo de soccer para competir contra otros reinos y todos vivieron felices por siempre.

_Bien chicos, eso fue todo, sí, lo sé, estuvo malo con M de Majin Boo, pero es lo que el ocio deja… dejen algún review, pero absténganse quienes no tengan nada positivo o constructivo ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez en el siguiente que suba destroce algún otro cuento de hadas, mua ja ja ja. Por cierto si no saben quién es Denny Crane, busquen en Google Boston Legal, solo como dato curioso._

_Besos_


End file.
